


this love just won't die

by myeonarchist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Animal Lover Jongin, Gen, Jongin needs new friends, M/M, kink: junmyeon making exo members flustered, seemingly one-sided pining, this is actually pretty bad i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonarchist/pseuds/myeonarchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has a mental breakdown and it’s all Sehun’s fault. (hp!au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this love just won't die

**Author's Note:**

> crappy title, i know. based on a drabble i wrote on twitter months ago and more of platonic sekaisoo than the actual sukai tbh. also unbeta'd which explains the quality. this is my first ever published exo fic so [rookie idol voice] please take care of my debut! dedicated to emily. ♡

“You betrayed me,” Jongin accuses Sehun as soon as he enters the staff room. He really wants to kill him right now. He tells him just that. The Killing Curse would do the trick so easily.

The Potions Master doesn’t even look up from the essays he’s marking. “And let Junmyeon-hyung find out that you murdered his best friend and favorite Hufflepuff?” he scoffs. “Right.” 

Jongin pouts as he slumps on his chair and his head hits his table with a loud thunk. “Ow!”

Sehun just laughs. So much for being friends since first year, Jongin thinks bitterly. 

“You didn’t even tell me he was going to visit! I could’ve been prepared,” he whines. Saturday mornings typically meant walking Monggu, Jjangu and Jjangah by the lake and feeding the Giant Squid. Not the Most Handsome Wizard on Earth dropping by his hut. 

“What would you have prepared? Bowtruckles forming a large heart?” Sehun snickers. “Maybe get the acromantulas to–” 

“Silencio.” A second voice suddenly cuts him off. “You’re welcome, Jongin.”

Jongin turns to see Professor Do with his wand pointed at Sehun – not a single noise is coming out of his mouth. Serves him right. 

“Thanks, hyung!” Jongin cackles while Sehun flips him the finger. “Sheesh, should a Head of House be setting that kind of example to his students?” 

“That’s for releasing the fifth-years late for their Defense class, Professor Oh.” Kyungsoo glares at Sehun pointedly, who Jongin swears he can hear whimper even while he’s temporarily mute. Not even the ghost of Albus Dumbledore would feel brave if Do Kyungsoo was to glare straight at him. 

Thank Merlin. Now they can finally sto–

“So, Jongin, tell me all about your morning spent with Kim Junmyeon.” Bludger. Even Kyungsoo was in on this. 

“Why can’t you all just leave me alone in my misery?” Jongin whines as he throws a Chocolate Frog at Sehun, who’s doing a victory dance that frankly is quite embarrassing even for him.

Kyungsoo just stares at him expectantly and Jongin knows he’s defeated. As the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Kyungsoo could hex him without even batting an eyelash. 

“Fine. I showed him the unicorn foals I was going to show the fourth-years next lesson. That was it.” 

To be honest, he’d been so dumbstruck at first that he had suggested taking a look at the Thestrals at first. Thestrals. 

He wasn’t going to let them know that, though. 

“Really,” Sehun croaks. Of all times to have his voice back. 

“Really. And…” Jongin pauses. 

“And?” 

“They really liked him.” Jongin sighs. Junmyeon really couldn’t be any more perfect. He didn’t even mind getting any dirt on his robes. 

“So?” Kyungsoo presses, more impatiently now. 

“You know unicorns aren’t as receptive to male humans as they are to female humans! They were leaning into his touch while he was petting them and everything!”

One of the foals even nuzzled his palm while Junmyeon was petting its head as he laughed. Jongin had almost cried because it was so adorable. 

He thought he got over his crush ages ago but oh Merlin, he was so, so wrong. 

“I can see why you like them so much,” he’d commented, smiling as he fed them oats. “They’re beautiful.” 

Not as beautiful as you, a voice in Jongin’s head supplied. 

“They couldn’t get enough of him,” he wails. “He was surrounded by them. ALL of them. When he tried to leave they wouldn’t let him go and I nearly died.” Junmyeon couldn’t bear to leave them either, and so they spent the next hour playing (PLAYING TOGETHER! Jongin’s mind shrieks at the memory) with the foals. 

They talked, too, and Junmyeon was still the same as he was back in their years as students - he was still fond of telling lame jokes and insisting he was funny, alright, “you just can’t appreciate them, Jongin!” 

(The way Junmyeon says his name still gives him butterflies in his stomach.) 

He had to leave to meet the Headmaster for Official Ministry Business, as he put it, but not without promising to drop by Jongin’s as soon as he can. “Maybe a cup of tea?” he had suggested, and Jongin could only stutter a small “yes” in response and wave dumbly while he watched him walk back to the castle. 

His fifteen-year-old self would’ve locked himself up in his dorm for a week if the Head Boy had said that to him. But he’s Professor Kim now, and a Mature Wizard who knows how to deal with his feelings, thank you very much, so he settles for moping in his bed until lunchtime instead. 

“You’re whipped,” Kyungsoo says with mild disgust in his voice, bringing Jongin back to reality. “Absolutely whipped.” 

Sehun is positively howling with laughter. “I am going to buy a Pensieve and keep this memory forever,” he says. “And then when you two get married I’m showing it to everyone at your reception.” 

“I don’t think you can do that, Sehun.”

“I’ll figure a way out, hyung, if it means I get to embarrass Jonginnie on his wedding day!” 

Jongin groans. “I hate you both.”

“Not as much as you’re in love with Junmyeon, I hope,” Kyungsoo grins as Sehun hi-fives him. 

He doesn’t even know what to say to that.

**Author's Note:**

> jongin is the care of magical creatures professor and he and sehun were both hufflepuffs! (sehun is the head of house) kyungsoo was in either gryffindor or ravenclaw.
> 
> junmyeon is the minister of magic and the youngest to ever hold the position, heh.


End file.
